


Up For Grabs [Jensen Ackles] [SMUT]

by impala_1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69ing, Biting, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Choking, Clit Slapping, Cockslapping, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Erotic Degradation, F/M, FaceFucking, Female Masturbation, Fingering, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Sex Toys (Vibrator), Skullfucking, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Vibrator, belly bulge, faceriding, oral sex (female receiving), oral sex (male receiving), pussy slapping, tonguefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala_1979/pseuds/impala_1979
Summary: After a day of teasing, Jensen and Y/N finally get home from their most recent convention.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader
Kudos: 103
Collections: Impala’s SPN Oneshot Collection





	Up For Grabs [Jensen Ackles] [SMUT]

“What made you propose to Y/N, Jensen?”

The fan’s question actually took him by surprise and before he could respond, Y/N quickly took control, unbothered by graphic details, and answered. “Well, obviously for my tits,” she says playfully. “Or maybe my ass. He likes to grab both.”

The crowd, comprised mainly of women, screams as one entity as Jensen hissed a quiet, “Shut up!”

“Why would I do that?” she asks playfully, her voice low and her microphone away from her lips. “You live for it.”

His cheeks flushed tomato red in embarrassment as Y/N giggled before turning back to the crowd.

“Sorry babes, he’s a little shy… onstage,” she winked, and they went wild again. Then she pouted because Jensen took her microphone away so she can’t spill anything else about their private lives, knowing that she’d soon go in-depth about their time in the bedroom if given the chance.

* * *

The second they walked into their hotel room, their clothes hit the floor and Jensen had her on her knees, smacking her across the face with his cock.

“Open your mouth,” Jensen ordered.

“Make me,” Y/N sassed. In response, her husband grabbed her nose and squeezed it shut. After a minute she had to open up for air and he took the chance to shove his already leaking cock down her throat. She gagged around it, but he didn’t stop practically skullfucking her into the door.

“Thought you were so fuckin’ funny up there, huh?” He grunted, strong fingers gripping her jaw to force her mouth open, the other yanking her hair. “Talking about us like that, think it’s funny now?”

She gurgled a giggle around the cockmeat in her mouth and throat, her mischievous eyes sparkling and watering up at him from the sudden abuse. She pulled her lips back as much as possible, smiling around the leaking cock poking at the back of her throat. White teeth dented the root of his cock and his thighs trembled in response.

“Oh, f-fuck!” He cried out, pumping his hips faster. A loud, wet slurping sound filled the room as he basically used his wife’s throat as a cocksleeve, making her gag and choke…but fuck, she took it so well- took it because being used like a cheap fucktoy every now and then really made her want him. He still wondered how he got so damn lucky.

“So fucking good, Darlin’.”

Pulling out before he could cum (he really wants to save it all for her pussy), he dropped to his knees and pushed her up gently. She immediately got to her feet, taking huge gulps of air, then flipped them so he’s the one pressed against the wall. Within a second, her cunt was in his mouth and he was slobbering all over it, ravenous as she ran her fingers through his hair and rutted her hips against his face.

“Oh, Jens…” She moans, “Fuck! Yes, baby! Eat my pussy!”

He buried his tongue deep inside of her, the long pink muscle exploring as much of her dripping snatch as he could reach. She propped a leg up on his shoulder and grinded her cunt against his face, her eagerness had Jensen wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. If he could manage it, he’d root them to the floor to stop the moment from slipping away.

His nose bumped against her swollen clit repeatedly, causing her to cry out. When he pulled her grinding hips to a stop, he wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking hard and rutting his tongue to the underside. It was just barely enough and she screamed and shaked as she came. He then lifted her up and carried her to their small kitchen table, dropping and spinning her around on the smooth surface. Her head hung down as he shoved his cock down her throat.

“Wanna soak this cock… get it all wet before I go to town on that beautiful, soaked and needy little pussy.”

The pair gasped and Y/N threw her arms around him, nails digging into his asscheeks earning her a needy thrust of his cock all the way down her throat. She gagged once more but continued to rut her hips up into his tongue while he fucked her throat as if it was a pussy.

Gathering all of her strength, Y/N managed to flip them over. The table wobbled on creaking legs, but she adjusted, just so, so she could roll her hips against his face while taking his cock down her throat, massaging his heavy balls with one hand and keeping herself propped up with one hand. She rolled them around, playing with them eagerly and relishing the quick, jumpy groans she got in reaction.

“Son of a bitch,” he cursed, words muffled by her pussy. Her clit scraped against the stubble on his chin and she howled around his cock, grinding down harder. In response, Jensen literally growled into her pussy and took an almost bruising grip on her hips, pressing her sopping wet cunt to his face and buried his tongue inside. Y/N cried out and sat back on her feet, hands massaging her breasts as Jensen ravaged her cunt with his tongue.

“Please!” She gasped, moaning as she got closer and closer.

Suddenly Jensen’s mouth was gone and he was hauling her off the table, moving them to the couch, then disappearing. His disappearance made Y/N whine; she was so fucking hot and he’d just left her there on the couch!

Swallowing hard and glancing at where he left, she dipped her middle finger deep into her soaking core, found her G-Spot immediately and paid it quite a bit of attention. She quickly added two more fingers and circled her thumb around her clit, moaning like a bitch in heat. She didn’t hear her husband come back in, and she didn’t see the tiny silver vibrator with an attached cord in his hands. The light bounced off of it, but she was completely unaware of it even after he swatted her hands away roughly.

He took her over his knees and proceeded to spank her ass raw, his hand coming down hard enough to leave stinging cherry-red handprints wherever it struck. Y/N moaned and relished each and every sting and the loud smacking sound that came with her punishment.

“Who told you that you could touch yourself?” He asked, the palm of his hand meeting her ass. She let out a grunt.

“J-Jensen-“

“Who said you could touch yourself?!” He snapped, palm stinging the pink handprint to a blushing shade of red.

“No one!” Y/N cried out.

“That’s what I fucking thought.”

Her ass hurt but the pain blossomed into pleasure when he pressed a small but powerful vibrator to her cunt, swirled it around her clit and edged her in two minutes flat. He lured little grunts of frustration and need from her pink lips, left her almost breathless before taking it away.

Once she was brought back from the edge, Jensen flipped her over and pushed the vibrator deep into her before slipping in after it. He pumped his cock into her cunt until the vibrator was nestled as deep as it could go. Before she had the chance to get used to it, he fucked into her at what had to be record speed, so fucking hard that it nearly hurt. Her tight, wet, burning hot pussy throbbed around his cock, and the vibrator buried inside her buzzed fucking perfectly against his cockhead every time he bottomed out. The dual sensations had him struggling to hold on, and every stroke in he was almost cumming like a teenager.

They both screamed as Y/N’s pussy tightened almost unbearably around both the rapidly buzzing vibrator and Jensen’s long, hard cock. Her entire body convulsed as she orgasmed, and Jensen followed her, filling her to the brim with his thick cum. A moment later the vibrator was turned off and they stood still and caught their breath for just a second before Jensen hoisted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Without saying another word, he spread her legs and shoved his fingers inside.

“JENSEN!” Y/N shrieked, surprised at the feeling so deep in her fucked out pussy.

“You want fingers shoved up your sopping cunt, you’ll get them.” He curled his fingers so they struck her G-Spot perfectly and left her writhing.

It was then that she realized this is only more punishment for sneaking around earlier. “Please, Jensen!” She begged for mercy. “Please, let me cum!”

“Not yet!” He replied, scissoring his thick fingers inside her. She was so wet her pussy made a slick squelching noise as he did so.

“Fuck…” He whispered, pulling his fingers out, unable to fight off the temptation to take a lick before getting back to it. He fingerfucked her for at least twenty minutes, then went in raw and hard and unyielding on her g-spot. He got her so close before pulling away, only to keep coming back once she’d backed away from that cliff. When he thought she couldn’t stand it any longer, he used his tongue again. She was shocked by the difference and it got her closer and closer, then suddenly there was a warmth in her belly that shot around lightning fast and wild.

A second later Jensen’s face was dripping, his hair and beard soaked alongside the sheets, blankets, and mattress, no doubt. His eyes were squinted against the liquid she’d just squirted out across his face, but he grinned like the cat who ate the canary.

“And that is exactly what I fuckin’ wanted,” he said proudly. Mounting her again, he hoisted one of her legs over his shoulder and slapped his cock against her soaked pussylips.

“I’m gonna fill you up,” he growled, “I’m gonna fill you so fuckin’ much that your stomach’s gonna swell just from my cum.”

The words affected her more than she thought they would, and she gasped at the feel of him sinking into her, the root of his cock pressed up against her puffy clit.

“Oh, God yes!” She looked down and hungrily eyed the huge bulge of him inside her lower belly, growled his name and set him into a frenzy. 

He fucked her relentlessly, too rough and not hard enough, occasionally slapping her clit to send her howling.

“You’re gonna be so fuckin’ sexy once you’re pregnant. All big and round…everyone around us will know that that’s ‘cause of me. They’ll know that I put a fuckin’ baby in you and they’ll know it was my name you were moaning like a bitch in heat.”

Y/N moaned and he gave her a thrust that said ‘exactly like that’. The thought of being all swollen up with Jensen’s baby? She could hardly wait. Hell, she wouldn’t be surprised, and she certainly hoped she would be pregnant by the end of the night.

“You like that?” Jensen questioned, pounding into her harder. “You like that?!”

“Yes!” She cried. “Yes, I do!”

“Such a fuckin’ whore….So fuckin’ wet for me, you’re fuckin’ soaked. That all for me?” He crooned.

Y/N nodded weakly. “Y-Yeah! All for you!”

“Fuck yeah, it is,” Jensen grunted in response. He hammered into her cunt, pushing her legs up so her ankles were even with her ears. The position bared her pussy for him perfectly and allowed him to go even deeper, press his tip right up against her cervix.

“Fuckin’ take it!” A hand came up and he wrapped it around her throat, squeezing just enough for it to be pleasurable and not painful. “You dirty little fucking whore…you can take it. You can take my cock.”

“Yes, I can!” Y/N gasped beneath his large hand. He chuckled, lust-darkened eyes glowing with want and need.

“Yeah, I know you can.” He purred and leaned in close. He nipped at her earlobe, closed his teeth around it and tugged gently before releasing. “Cause you’re my perfect little girl. So, so good.”

“Jensen!” Y/N cried. “Please!”

He flipped her onto her stomach and fucked her from behind so hard that she was positive her ass would be black and blue from his hips connecting with it. One of his large hands pressed against her back, pushing her upper body against the bed while her lower body was fucked into so hard and so fast and so perfectly-

“Oh, FUCK ME!” Y/N shrieked. “JENSEN! JENSEN!”

He basically roared and buried himself deep inside, and Y/N could practically feel herself stretching as his cum filled her up.

“Fuck, yes…” Jensen hissed, slowly rutting his hips into her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck….”

She was literally the definition of ‘all fucked out’. Her legs were like jelly, she wasn’t strong enough to lift a toothpick, but fuck was her heart racing and chest heaving. Jensen weakly flopped onto the bed next to her, physically exhausted, himself. The couple was silent as they pulled themselves together.

“You gonna talk about us like that to fans again?” Jensen mumbled when he finally found his voice.

“If it ends like that?” Y/N questioned curiously. He eyed her and she giggled breathlessly. “Fuck yeah.”


End file.
